happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Occupations
In very early episodes, all the characters (excluding Lumpy, Pop, The Mole, and Cro-Marmot) have been depicted as children. But as the series progressed, the age didn't matter, and the characters started to act as teenagers or adults. Happy Tree Friends mimics the real world in a couple of ways, one of which is the characters have jobs/occupations like in the real world, but, this is also covered by roles, such as Lumpy playing a giant, among other things. What is demonstrated here is the sheer number of jobs in the 100+ episodes of Happy Tree Friends, in which it is also possible to see who gets what types of jobs where it is noticeable. Cuddles #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Firefighter - Who's to Flame #Soccer Player - A Change of Heart #Christmas Play Actor - Class Act #Daredevil - Mime to Five #Journalist - See What Develops #Delivery Boy - Aw, Shucks! #Replacement Lead Guitarist/Rock Musician - In a Jam File:Striker Cuddles.jpg|Soccer Player Cuddles1.PNG|Cuddles as a Firefighter jh.jpg|Carol Singer imagesCAAEPNM3.jpg|4.Christmas Play Actor imagesCAQ0JJQW.jpg|Daredevil Imagedecuddlesenmieyrt.jpg|Cuddles the Delivery Boy Giggles #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Lemonade Stand Owner - Eyes Cold Lemonade; Gems the Breaks; Milk Pong #Nurse - Change of Heart; Chew Said a Mouthful; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Girl Scout - You’re Baking Me Crazy #Waitress - Concrete Solution #Environmentalist Leader - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Christmas Play Actress - Class Act #Genie - As You Wish #Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Student - Something Fishy File:Nurse Giggles.jpg|Nurse #1 Nurse Giggles.png|Nurse #2 583px-Picture1.png|Girl Scout Toothy #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck The Halls; We Wish You; Oh Xmas Tree #Amateur Dentist - Nuttin' But the Tooth #Star of the Christmas Play - Class Act #Firefighter - Who's to Flame? #Circus Assistant - Mime to Five #Film Developer - See What Develops #Christmas Play Actor - Class Act #Delivery Boy - Aw, Shucks! #Mailman - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Garage/Yard Salesman - Read 'em and Weep #Toymaker - We're Scrooged! #Paperboy - Peas in a Pod #Student - Something Fishy Lumpy Lumpy has many careers in Happy Tree Friends, a more in-depth review is covered in List of Lumpy's occupations #Race-car Driver - Wheelin' and Dealin' #Carny – Pitchin' Impossible #Butcher – Meat Me For Lunch #Fisherman - Off the Hook; Sea What I Found #Bus Driver – Happy Trails; From A to Zoo #Skating Rink Worker – Rink Hijinks #Farmer – Milkin' It; Aw, Shucks!; Peas in a Pod #School Play Director – Class Act #Magician – I Get a Trick Out of You #Lumberjack – Out on a Limb; Tree Kringle #Convenience Store Clerk – Icy You #Grave Digger – Remains to be Seen; Can't Stop Coffin #Teacher - From A to Zoo; Something Fishy #Ski Patroller – Ski Patrol #Amusement Park Owner – The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Truck Driver – From Hero to Eternity; Without A Hitch #Physician – Party Animal #Sheriff/Police Officer – Don't Yank My Chain; A Bit of a Pickle; A Vicious Cycle #Animal Control – Doggone It #Construction Worker – Concrete Solution #Seaman – Sea What I Found #Plumber – Wishy Washy #Firefighter – Who's to Flame?; See You Later, Elevator #Sanitation Engineer – Every Litter Bit Hurts #Genie – As You Wish #Scoutmaster – Take a Hike #Ringmaster – Mime to Five #Orthodontist/Surgeon – A Change of Heart (heart); Chew Said a Mouthful; I Nub You #Golfer - Chew Said a Mouthful; Tongue in Cheek #Newspaper Editor – See What Develops #Lookout - Idol Curiosity #Optometrist – A Sight For Sore Eyes #Surfer – Wipe Out! #Mailman – Letter Late Than Never #Backup Guitarist – In a Jam #Psychiatrist – Double Whammy (Parts 1 and 2) #Priest/Exorcist – Read 'em and Weep #Toy Store Manager - We're Scrooged! #Milkman - A Sucker for Love, Pt. Two #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Donut Shop Worker - The Chokes On You #Daredevil/Stunt performer - Brake the Cycle #Reporter - Breaking Wind #Santa Claus - No Time Like the Present #Lifeguard - You're Kraken Me Up #Gas station worker - Spare Tire #Camp Counsellor - Camp Pokeneyeout Petunia #Fry Cook - Flippin' Burgers #Lemonade Stand Co-Owner - Eyes Cold Lemonade; Gems The Breaks; Milk Pong #Lighting Store Owner - As You Wish! #Gold-Spinner Slave Princess - Dunce Upon a Time #Waitress - A Change of Heart #Fairground Kiosk Owner - Aw, Shucks! #Girl Scout - Read 'em and Weep #Papergirl - False Alarm Episode #Student - Something Fishy File:Waitress Petunia.jpg|Petunia in Waitress LemonadePetunia05.png|Petunia in Eyes Cold Lemonade ReadEmAndWeep-Petunia01.png|Petunia the girl scout Imagespetunia.jpg|Petunia in Fry Cook Handy #Architect/Builder - House Warming; Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Race-car Driver - Wheelin' and Dealin' #Auto Repairman - The Way You Make Me Wheel; Blind Date #Construction Worker - Concrete Solution #Emergency Rescue Squad Member - Who's to Flame?; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Banner Setter-upper - See What Develops #Driving Instructor - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Drummer - In a Jam #Lumberjack - Milk Pong #Road-Line Painter - A Bit of a Pickle Handy Road Painter.jpg|Handy Painting a Road drum handy.jpg|Handy the drummer. Nutty #Christmas play actor - Class Act #Grocer - See What Develops #Auditioning Musician - In a Jam #Student - Something Fishy Nutty t.jpg|Nutty as a Grocer Nutty Lazy.jpg|Nutty, a very lazy student Sniffles #Scientist/Inventor - Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark, Suck it Up, Blast From the Past, A Hole Lotta Love, Tongue in Cheek, I've Got You Under My Skin, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Pet Peeve #Fitness Assistant - Ipso Fatso #Physician - Concrete Solution; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Environmental Volunteer - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Newspaper Camera Repairman - See What Develops #Lead Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Plant Breeder - Aw, Shucks! #Christmas Play Actor - Class Act #Pilot - Blast From The Past, Wingin' It #Cotton Candy Vendor - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Music Background Maintenance Worker - In a Jam #Rehab Worker - False Alarm Episode #Mailman - Peas in a Pod #Student - Aw, Shucks (in one of Lumpy's pictures) , Something Fishy #Student/School Play actor - Something Fishy #Doctor - Spare Tire File:Volunteer Sniffles.jpg Sniffles Cotton Candy.jpg|Sniffles as a Cotton Candy Vendor Sniffles Plane Flyer.jpg|Sniffles flying a plane Sniffles.jpg IMG 20140108 071916.jpg Pop #Full-time Father - Every episode he has starred in #Enviromental Volunteer- Every Litter Bits Hurts #Mall Santa - Clause For Concern File:Fatherly Pop.jpg|Pop handling one of the toughest challenges of fatherhood. File:Volunteer Pop.jpg|Pop as an environmental volunteer. Nak yeah.png|Mall Santa Pop Cub #Lawn worker - Chip Off the Ol' Block Flaky #Soccer Goalie - A Change of Heart #Trapeze Artist - Mime to Five #Grocer - See What Develops #Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Water Dunk Game Victim - Aw, Shucks! #Student Driver - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Student - Something Fishy File:Goalie Flaky.jpg|Flaky as a soccer goalie Flaky1.PNG|Flaky as a Trapize Artist NuttyDiscobearFlaky.PNG|Flaky (with Nutty and Disco Bear) in the role of a grocer. flakydecapitated.PNG|Flaky as a dunking booth's victim. flakyXhandy.PNG|Handy & Flaky Sin título.png|Flaky ,Sniffles and Giggles as Explorers Mole #Secret Agent / Spy - Mole in the City #Construction Worker - Concrete Solution #Firefighter - Who's to Flame? #Environmental Volunteer - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Hotdog Vendor - Chew Said a Mouthful #Newspaper Photographer - See What Develops #Ship Captain - Idol Curiosity #Christmas Play Light Effects Helper - Class Act #Surf Shack Owner - Wipe Out! #Airport Security - Wingin' It #Barber - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Blood Drive Worker - In a Jam #Ice Cream Vendor - The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Donation Collector - We're Scrooged! #Physician - A Sucker for Love Parts 1 and 2 #Hobo - False Alarm episode #Street Musician - Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Music Store Owner - Autopsy Turvy / Double Whammy Part 2 #Security Guard - Wrath of Con #Lumberjack - Milk Pong #Donut Shop Worker - The Chokes On You #Delivery man - All in Vein, Buns of Steal #Cameraman - Breaking Wind #Swim coach/Race starter - By the Seat of Your Pants #Truck driver - Buns of Steal File:Volunteer Mole.jpg Chokes on You.jpg HTF 74 Breaking 02-680x382.jpg Buns-of-Steal-Sneek-2-680x382.jpg HTF 78 Pants 01.jpg|The Mole about to fire a starting pistol Sin título2.png|The Mole as a construction worker Disco Bear #Firefighter - Who's to Flame? #Grocer - See What Develops #Policeman - A Vicious Cycle Disco_Bear_Fire_Fighter.jpg|Disco Bear as a Fire Fighter Sin_título3.png|Disco Bear as a Grocer Imagerudy.jpg|Disco Bear as a Policeman Russell #Pirate - Almost every regular episode he has starred, featured, or appeared in #Fisherman - Whose Line Is It Anyway?; Sea What I Found; Put Your Back Into It #Treasure Hunter - Sea What I Found #Sanitation Engineer - Who's to Flame? #Fast-Food Restaurant Owner - Mime to Five #Ship Deck Swabber - Idol Curiosity #Carnival Booth Operator - Aw, Shucks!; Double Whammy #Bass Guitarist - In a Jam #Fish Market Trucker - Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Student/School Play Actor - Something Fishy #Chef/Waiter - Put Your Back Into It Whose Line Is It Anyway 003 0001.jpg|Russell as a Fisherman HTF TV Mime to five 22.png|Russell as a Fast-Food Resturant Owner. Lifty & Shifty #Thieves - many episodes. #Race-car Drivers - Wheelin' and Dealin' #Christmas Play Special Effects Helpers - Class Act #Dog Breeders - Doggone It! #Villains - Gems the Breaks #Street Sellers - Easy Comb Easy Go; False Alarm Episode LiftyXshifty=videogames.jpg|Lifty and Shifty as Street Sellers. Mime #Mime Artist - Almost every regular episode he has starred, featured, or appeared in. #Hospital Entertainer - Mime and Mime Again #Street Performer - A Hole Lotta Love; Doggone It; See What Develops; Double Whammy #Fast-Food Restaurant Employee - Mime to Five #Lifeguard - Mime to Five #Window Cleaner - Mime to Five #Circus Animal Cleaner - Mime to Five #Flight Attendant - Wingin' It #Music Store Employee - In a Jam #Student/School Play actor - Something Fishy Cro-Marmot #Ice Cream Trucker - Sweet Ride; Water Way to Go; Concrete Solution; A Hole Lotta Love; Wipe Out!; Milk Pong; Swelter Skelter #Butcher - A Change of Heart #Acrobat - Mime to Five #Champion Surfer - Wipe Out! #Auditioning Guitarist - In a Jam #Comic Con merchandise seller- Wrath of Con File:Butcher Cro-Marmot.jpg|butcher Icecream.jpg|Cro-Marmot as an Ice Cream Trucker. Flippy #Veteran - Every regular episode he is in #Nuclear Waste Trucker - "Remains to be Seen" #Carny - "Double Whammy" #Soldier - "W.A.R. Journal" #Librarian - "Random Acts of Silence" Flippy Truck Driver.jpg|Flippy Driving a Nuclear Waste Truck HTF Ep73 Silence still 03-680x382.jpg|Flippy as a librarian. Flippy okay.png|Flippy as a Carny Splendid #Superhero - Every episode he stars or features in; Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad #Newspaper Journalist/Reporter - See What Develops #Comic Con Merchandise Seller/Star - Wrath of Con #Obvious Celebrity Chef - Better Off Bread #Clothing Artist - It's A Snap Splendid.png Untitled,.jpg|Splendid as a Newspaper Journalist/ Reporter with The Mole SeeWhatDevelops.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-03h01m23s139.png Indexit's.jpg|Splendid as a Clothing Artist Better Off Bread.jpg|Splendid as an 'obvious' Celebrity Chef. Lammy 1. Criminal / Prisoner - A Bit of a Pickle Lammy in Jail.png|Lammy as a prisoner Mr. Pickels 1. Imaginary Friend - Every episode he's been in(Along with Lammy) Truffles "Professional video bomber" (As stated in Truffles' Video Bomb Competition)- Every episode he's been in. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Main Characters Category:Lists